


Waterfall

by Ingela (ladykardasi)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-01
Updated: 2001-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/Ingela
Summary: Photo-manip in colours. WARNING: NSFW!





	Waterfall




End file.
